marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Runs Out
The Illuminati have gone into hiding, and Iron Man has disappeared, unknown to everyone that he had been captured by the Cabal. Namor's Cabal is becoming more and more uncontrollable, and they have destroyed numerous alternate Earths to save this reality's, having taken over Wakanda and the Necropolis. Doctor Doom started working on the Incursions as well, having found a way to map the trajectory of the Mapmakers to find what started the decay of the Multiverse. Using A.I.M.'s resources, Sunspot managed to put into operation a machine capable of transporting individuals across the Multiverse, in hopes of finding the source of the decay of the Multiverse. The Avengers embarked in this mission encountered the Black Priests and discoverd they were trying to save the Multiverse. The Black Priests, now led by Doctor Strange, offered to help the Avengers face those causing the destruction of the Multiverse, the Ivory Kings and Rabum Alal. In order to get to the Ivory King, it was needed to get hold of one of their Mapmakers, and in order to get to Rabum Alal, it was needed to get hold of one of his Black Swans. The Avengers would go get one of them, while the Black Priests tried to get the other. After letting themselves be found by Steve Rogers and S.H.I.E.L.D. in Spain, the Illuminati engaged S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers in combat. But this course of action was merely a trap, as Sunspot's Avengers appeared before S.H.I.E.L.D., ordering them to surrender. As a response to the appearance of Sunspot, who failed to convince Steve to put aside their differences for the common threat that Incursions were, and his Avengers, Rogers deployed the lobotomized Hulk from an alternate dimension. Steve Rogers arrived to the battle field, where he confronted the Illuminati, and deployed the Mighty Avengers. The Mighty Avengers and the Avengers engage the Illuminati and Sunspot's Avengers in combat. When Rogers was ready to confront Reed Richards, he was surprised by the revelation that Sue Storm was working for the Illuminati. The Invisible Woman trapped everyone in force cages. After descending in an aircraft, Sue also revealed Medusa, Black Bolt and Namor accompanying them. Requesting an opportunity to talk, the Illuminai revealed they had a plan to deal with the Cabal. Namor admitted his guilt for the destruction he had caused, and was willing to set a trap for the Cabal. A new Incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. However, as Namor had left the incursive Earth and prepared to activate the platform, Black Panther and Black Bolt appeared before him. They incapacitated Namor and threw him off the platform to the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth in order to make him personally pay for his crimes. As the anti-matter injector began to destroy the Earth, T'Challa and Blackagar returned to theirs, informing the Avengers that not only the Cabal had been destryed, Namor was also not going to come back. Back in Necropolis, the Illuminati discovered the cell that was holding Iron Man empty and broken from the inside before meeting with both S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and Sunspot's Avengers. Reed informed them that something had caused an acceleration of the Multiverse's decay, and from hundreds of thousands only less than two dozens of universes remained. This change had caused a halt in the Incursions, with only one Incursion left for Earth-616 to face. When Rogers confronted them about their apparent inaction to find a solution, the Illuminati revealed to him that over the past eight months, while on the run, they had tried to find a way to create a new planet where to relocate Earth's inhabitants while destroying the Earth in order to stop the Incursions on this universe. However, all of their attempts had failed, and one of them had even cost Franklin Richards' life. During their discussion, Reed was interrupted by the upcoming transmission of Yellowjacket, who had went eight months ago in a journey across the Multiverse to find the origin of the Incursions, having found and drawn to Earth-616 the Ivory Kings. | Part1 = Avengers Vol 5 35 | Part2 = New Avengers Vol 3 24 | Part3 = Avengers Vol 5 36 | Part4 = New Avengers Vol 3 25 | Part5 = Avengers Vol 5 37 | Part6 = New Avengers Vol 3 26 | Part7 = Avengers Vol 5 38 | Part8 = New Avengers Vol 3 27 | Part9 = Avengers Vol 5 39 | Part10 = New Avengers Vol 3 28 | Part11 = Avengers Vol 5 40 | Part12 = New Avengers Vol 3 29 | Part13 = Avengers Vol 5 41 | Part14 = New Avengers Vol 3 30 | Part15 = Avengers Vol 5 42 | Part16 = New Avengers Vol 3 31 | Part17 = Avengers Vol 5 43 | Part18 = New Avengers Vol 3 32 | Part19 = Avengers Vol 5 44 | Part20 = New Avengers Vol 3 33 | CustomSection1 = Before Time Runs Out | CustomText1 = * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * The event will conclude Jonathan Hickman's run on the two main Avengers titles. | Links = }} Category:Avengers Events